


Numb

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Frostbite, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Logan is a teen, Roman & Remus are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumtober Day 29: Numb. Logan runs away from home.





	Numb

Logan shivered, looking up at the sky as snowflakes fell from the black of the clouds at night. He sighed. Of course it had to snow the night he decided to get out of that terrible house. It was just his luck. He kept moving, knowing he had to find somewhere warm sooner rather than later, but he was unsure as to where that warm place might be.

"Hey, kid!" an unfamiliar voice called.

Logan turned to find a young man who couldn't be more than a year or two out of college running up to him. Fear colder than the air surrounding him wrapped around Logan in a vice and he couldn't find it in him to run. His shivering was tapering off and his fingers and face were going numb. The man slowed to a stop, gasping. "Kid, what has you walking out here? Don't you know about the blizzard rolling in?"

Adjusting the backpack Logan still had on his back, he faced the man fully. "I don't exactly have a place to stay out from the cold yet," Logan said. "I'm looking for one in hopes that the snow won't be too bad before I can find someplace."

The man looked concerned. "You don't have a place to stay? Aren't your folks looking for you or something?"

"They might be, but I'm not going back there," Logan said coolly.

"Right," the man said, running his hands through his hair and twirling his mustache. "You're coming with me, at least for the night until the snow blows over. After which my brother and I can decide what we're going to do with you."

Logan stood there in shock. "What?" he asked.

"Kid, it's below freezing and you stopped shivering. Your lips are turning blue. You need somewhere to stay that you won't die, and my brother happens to own a portable space heater, so even if the power goes out we'll be warm. I'm not arguing with you on this. I'll kidnap you if I have to."

Logan followed the man back to a small townhouse and the man called into the building, "Roman! I got the kid you were worried about!"

"Remus!" a man who looked exactly like the other one save for the fact that he had no mustache ran into the room. "You can't just abduct kids off the street! We've been over this!"

Remus closed the door behind Logan and locked it. "Ah, but this kid doesn't have a home to go to. I think we can make an exception, just this once? Especially considering the blizzard?"

Roman wrinkled his nose. "I swear, if you try and make us keep him like that stray dog you found that had the beginning stages of rabies..."

"I won't! At least, not tonight," Remus said. "If the kid really has no place to go, I'd say our house is as good a place as any."

Logan looked in between the two. Even at fourteen, he was beyond lost with this conversation. "Why would you take in a kid who's like...maybe ten years younger than you?"

"Everyone deserves a house to sleep in at the end of the day," Remus said with a shrug. "Even Roman agrees with that."

"Although I'm not sure the best place for him would be _here,"_ Roman objected. "Considering money is tight enough."

"Come _on,_ Roman!" Remus objected. "I think we could take care of him."

Roman shook his head. "Look, we're not equipped for a _dog,_ let alone a _teenager,_ Remus! I bet we could call Thomas and he could take him in, and you'd get to visit him to your heart's content, but we can't keep him."

"We've gotta keep him for the night, though, Thomas wouldn't be able to make it through this weather."

Roman sighed. "I know. What's the kid's name?"

"Uh..." Remus said, eyes going over to Logan.

Logan laughed. "It's Logan," he said.

"Logan. All right. I'm gonna get you set up in the living room, Logan, with a blanket and some soup, because you look like you're one step away from frostbite and we need you to be able to feel your fingers."

He was directed to a couch and he took off his backpack, letting Roman wrap two blankets around him and putter off to make some soup. Remus sat down next to him on the couch. The silence was almost painful. "...Wanna play twenty questions?" Remus asked.

"...Sure, why not," Logan agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
